Jyort
Jyort is a 9,161-year-old Mahjarrat. He is the younger brother of''' Lord Blakan The Giver'''. He is played by Green Pie . Appearance Jyort's appearance changes upon necessity, though he prefers a tan skin, brown eyes, pointed nose and round ears and mouth, a bony face, standing about 5'7", being decently muscled and handsome but not overly in either one. He tends to have an arrogant smirk on his face. Personality Jyort is a cunning man. He is constantly planning a scheme, observing your weaknesses and strengths, settling for nothing below success. He is, overall, a good man, though wouldn't hesitate to snap a neck if necessary. When angered, he has a tendency to make things break, and die. Jyort's History The Earliest Years Jyort was born in the Realm of Freneskae . He grew up after Blakan had already set off on his own, so they never met. He lived a normal life for a Mahjarrat , learning of the world around him, and surviving. And then, one day, everything changed. Icthlarin came to Freneskae , and called the Mahjarrat to Gielinor . Icthlarin led him and his kin for many, many years, before Zaros noticed their fighting skills. He told the Mahjarrat he could be an incredible leader, and this enticed Jyort. He left to join Zaros and his growing empire. For millenium he fought for and helped Zaros , he and his brethren holding the Empire together. Then, one shadowy day, Zamorak began planning, trying to bring others to join his terrible cause. Zamorak wanted to defeat Zaros , and become a God. He wanted to rule Zaros's empire, be a powerful man. Jyort flew in the form of a falcon to Zaros's castle, to warn him, but he was too late. Zamorak was a God, and Zaros was defeated. Jyort promised to himself to remain loyal to Zaros , to aid him in every way possible. Zamorak , though, had taken over. He sent out the people he'd converted to kill all of the remaining Zarosians , and almost succeeded. He and his Zarosian kin fled Zamorak's empire, and entered a deep hibernation to grow strong and await the day they could strike back. Jyort slept, and kept sleeping for nearly a thousand years. The God Wars Jyort probably would've slept for thousands of years, but something woke him. The death of beast, human , and Mahjarrat alike raged in his years. He emerged from his safe shelter, straight into a wilderness terrorized by a supernatural war. Jyort knew he would perish fighting, and would not be able to help Zaros from the afterlife, so he decided he would help instead. He found humans trying to survive, and protected them. They set up camp, knowing Jyort to be their only chance. They did not see much of him, but he was always watching, protecting. They worshipped him as a God, placing offerings of food at the edge of their camp. The food was always gone by morning. This camp was always growing and shrinking over hundreds of years. Jyort protected them to the best of his abilities for a long, long time, before the God Wars ended. After The God Wars And Beyond Jyort's followers, now no longer dependant on him, dispersed and reverted back to their old religions. Jyort felt betrayed, but also tired from the passed years. He, again, hibernated, not to wake up until year 563 of the Fourth Age, in what what currently called Karamja . He slept through a collapse of the earth around him, so he woke up buried. He dug himself out, much to the surprise of local farmers. He didn't want his presence known, so he killed them all, and lived the next thousand years living his life, changing his form to grow old, then faking his death. He'd then kill a baby, take its form, and begin the cycle again, until one day, in the year 169 of the Fifth Age, his older brother, Blakan , stumbled upon him. They exchanged stories, learned that Jyort was eight years younger than Blakan . Blakan told Jyort he was second in command of Camelot , just under another Mahjarrat , the Emporer, named Zenthos . Jyort changed his form to look like his brother, and they went north. A New Era Jyort was surprisingly intrigued by this new modern world that had sprung up while he was living a tribal life. He marveled at the clothes, the armor, the people, and the buildings. He decided to stay at the Blakan Castle with his brother. He tried to help Camelot with their Kinshra problem, but this quickly became unnecessary, so his efforts ceased. Though, on these trips he got to see a new Falador, much different from the last time he'd seen it. Everything was white. There was a lot of fighting. There were large, stone buildings. A lot had changed. Soon, the power shifted in Camelot. Zenthos, a Mahjarrat much more powerful than himself, was killed. Fearing for his own safety, he fled Camelot, practically becoming a nomad in Kandarin. Corvus then found him, and offered him a job. Jyort was, at first, skeptical, but they became friends, and fought in the Battle of Varrock, which didn't succeed, but they would return. Corvus founded the Commonwealth of Gielinor, offering Jyort a position directly under him. The Commonwealth currently owns almost all of Asgarnia and Misthalin. Current Events *Jyort is currently the highest non-royal member in the Commonwealth of Gielinor. He is a Noble, a Baron of undecided land (Possibly Nardah and Pollivneach as the Emir, but this is currently undecided). He is a General of King Corvus's royal army, as well as a member of the King's Inner Circle. He is also Corvus's friend. *A human is his 30s met Jyort, and considering he didn't know what a Mahjarrat was, he believed him to be a God. Jyort has a follower. Trivia *Jyort's name was chosen because it sounded interesting and unique. *Bloikon (Howdia) gave Green Pie the original idea to create this character. *He was seperated from his brother, Blakan, since birth, just reunited in the year 169 of the Fifth Age. Category:Mahjarrat Category:Zarosian Category:Characters Category:Blakan Family Category:Dark Magic user Category:Ancient Magic user Category:Male Category:Retired